Blessings
by blu berry 3.14
Summary: It was always nice to fantasize about how things would go about, but to Anna living the present was the most satisfying. (fic about pregnant anna)


**blessings**  
_801 words  
anna & kratos (with mentions of baby lloyd)  
pre-symphonia_

Most little girls had fantasies of having a big white wedding, finding a perfect husband, and having many children. For most the idea of being pregnant was a wonderful idea, because it was the time that _they_ could become the adults and boss their children around just as their parents had. (Well if you want to think of the cynical point of some kid's dreams.) Anna, however; was a little more simple minded. She wanted a small wedding, with a guy who made her laugh and listened to her, and she was going to have just one kid. It was going to be a little girl and she'd dress her up in pretty clothes.

Much of her childhood was spent babying over a special doll her parents had managed to get for her, despite them not being rich enough to afford a nice doll but it was a doll she cherished regardless. She'd carrying it at all hours of they day pretending to be it's mother and dotting on the lifeless thing as if it were a living baby. Yet, even she grew old enough to find her childish fantasies just a fantasy. After all, the moment she stepped foot into that ranch, any hopes of getting her special wedding and having a child was very nary. Even for someone with such high hopes of surviving the area.

That was until she met him. Flowing mane of auburn hair, eyes of wine steel, the body of a god, and the personality of a door nob. It was safe to say he didn't leave her the best impression on their first meeting, but she couldn't deny that he was chivalrous. They weren't a best match made in heaven, but their feelings grew for each other and she began to love him with all her heart.

That led her to a long life of running and eventually after some interesting moments both had found out she was pregnant. It came as a shock for the both of them, Anna first as she experienced the many side-effects of pregnancy first. She was far too scared to admit it to Kratos or even to herself. Just one night together and she managed to get_ pregnant_? Regardless, after confessing to him and watching him stand there like a dumb struck fool. He manned up, as they call it, and took responsibility. Granted a bit shaken and clueless, he tried his best. They were committed to one another after all.

Yet one thing always struck her so odd during her pregnancy. He waited on her hands and foot, fretting over her even when he needent do that, but at the mere mention of him feeling the child kick in her always caused him to leave the room immediately. It was always one excuse after the other. 'I have something I must attend to', 'Thank you for the offer, but it seems I am needed else where', 'I suddenly forgot about Noishe, excuse me.' All occurrences left her aggravated with her hands on her hips and glaring at his general direction as he fled. For man who could kill a person without even blinking, he certainly was frightened over a baby that hadn't even been born yet.

Talking about the baby always made Kratos nauseous and unable to answer straight or even give his opinion. It was like pulling someone's teeth out when they refused to even open their mouth. He was peculiar, but she couldn't blame him. After all, he was going to be a father, something he had admitted he never thought he could ever possibly be.

When it came time to push the little tyke out of her body and out popped the baby boy of her new dreams, she had seen a new side to the man she thought she was starting to figure out. He didn't shy away from their child. He graciously accepted him from the doctor and cradled him so gently in his arms. That is, after he was taught the proper way of holding the poor thing.

His touch was so tender and soft, and she could just tell he was doing everything in his power to not hurt him in his arms. His eyes gazing in a warm glow and a soft weak smile coming to his face. They had made a beautiful baby boy.

It was always nice to fantasize about how things would go about, but to Anna. Living the present was the most satisfying. She had a loving man by her side and a baby boy. There was no simple wedding for the both of them, but she was content with what she could have, Kratos wasn't the ideal man she had always envisioned, but he became the man she loved so dearly, and Lloyd, sweet baby Lloyd, was not the child she dreamed about, but the child she wanted now.

It's always important to dream, but even if you don't get it. It's important to appreciate what you do have. Through all of her tribulations and trials, she was blessed.


End file.
